A mechanical height-adjustable table employs a non-electrical counter-balance mechanism to assist in raising and lowering a work surface of the table. The lifting power to raise the work surface typically comes from a mechanical spring. The spring load can be adjusted to balance the load exerted by the work surface (including items resting on the work surface) in order to reduce or eliminate the application of force by the user to raise the work surface (i.e. making the work surface feel weightless).
Existing height-adjustable tables often utilize a fixed cross-beam or panel that extends between the table's lower legs to house components of the counter-balance mechanism. An example of such a table is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,739. Further, existing designs often utilize variable radius force-exchange wheels, such as snail cams, to adjust the load curve of the spring.